ktdndfandomcom-20200216-history
Riley
Personality Usually happy demanor, but when approached about old things she runs or acts cornered until she knows where it's going. Tends to get lost very often. Doesn't go out of her way to hide being a Tiefling, but isn't outspoken about it. If someone asks she claims human as her race unless cornered with facts, then she says it. But that's with most things. If someone brought a wanted poster to her and asked her what it was about she would say, but if they just asked her she would be all no...no. If she finds a wanted poster in the town, she runs off and doesn't go back into the town. Backstory Mostly because of my tendancy to start fires, I've been wanted in most towns. Man, you set one little hut on fire and your wanted for life. Though it's a different story when it's a mayors hut verses a peasants hut. If it's a peasants hut they chase you for a day and then screw off back to the barracks, but when it's a mayor's hut or their barracks that catches fire you can't run far enough to get away. It's crazy that they didn't care. As a result, in this kingdom I am wanted in about nine out of ten cities. The wanted posters state crimes of thievery, banditry, and burning political buildings. Which I did not do. If my torch so happened to fly out of my hand and land on a building...I don't know which building it is. Though that was before I met Carrot. The crazy paladin is hell bent on justice and if he caught wind of any of my wrong doings he tries to convince me to go back and fix it. Which is why we ended up back in so many of the towns I accidentally burned. I ran. There was a reason I ran. Mostly I ran to avoid the fire and the downfall of what happened afterwards. Though there's one secret even Carrot doesn't know about my crimes. A few times the buildings set fire, people got caught within. I didn't want to admit that people had died. I can now admit it to myself without fear, but to others? No, I can't admit that people were killed by me. In the banditry days, which was also thievery mostly, I got caught a good few times because I wasn't the best at hiding. I could sneak around them, but once I was caught I couldn't hide. Gods the hiding always ruined me. One can say the jail's are a second home, but it was there I discovered the uses poisons implied. After that I got work going through the jails secretly killing others with the random remedies I made as gold lined my pockets. It didn't concern me where the money came from, but it's just what happened and how I got it. Once I finally got out of the prison line of work, I went onto a different way. Well somewhat. Working on poisons to sell in a shop was what I spent most of my time doing. My reputation as a bandit had traveled over some places and it took a while for me to actually ditch that with a new name and new look. My hair went from brown to red. Some wanted posters still say I have brown hair, but they say a different name. My name changed, so it helped to alleviate those alleged things. The tattoo I have marks me as part of that old bandit tribe. The tribe had spread over many areas, and some days I wonder why I did not stick with them. I always liked the life of adventure, and the bandit life didn't really offer me that opportunity. Though my favorite part of being a bandit was the raids. Going through towns raiding them, it was the best. Fighting guards, all the sex, and all the loot. It was the best part of the life. But if only it could always be about the raids. I traveled to multiple bandit camps and usually got lucky to catch the raids, but sometimes it was just raids on merchant caravaans. It wasn't all that fun and mind blowing, but it was enough to keep a steady amount of gold in my pockets. Now I'm struggling to even hold onto one copper piece thanks to that Paladin. He makes me travel and try to 'redeem' myself, but why would I honestly care about being redeemed? The wanted posters are up and not coming down in 9 out of 10 chances. I either burned something, looted it, pillaged it, or did any other number of things to it. So instead of trying to find out what I did, I simply ran. And why not? Running town to town has worked so far. Category:PC Category:Characters